Hands all over
by MsAtilla
Summary: Kurt, being 18, can take care of himself. At least—that's what he believes. Blaine on the other hand is not too sure when Dustin Goolsby is in the picture. DURT, KLAINE, jealous/protective!Blaine
1. The meeting

**Fic:** Hands all over

**Rating:** T/may go over to M. Maybe.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Dustin (Durt) , Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**Prompt:** Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Older Man, Burt, Ephebophilia, protectiveness, vulnerability (can be found at glee kink-meme)

**Summary:** Kurt, being 18, can take care of himself. At least—that's what he believes. Blaine on the other hand is not too sure when Dustin Goolsby is in the picture.

**Warnings:** prompt tells it all.

**A/N:** enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That would look amazing on you," a deep voice sounded behind them. Blaine and Kurt turned to look at the man who had commented on the dark blue button up shirt, both slightly shocked to be interrupted.

He reached out his hand in a greeting motion to shake hands. "Hello. Dustin Goolsby," the man introduced himself. Blaine stepped up to shake the firm hand first introducing himself, still unsure of Dustins' intentions.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Goolsby," Kurt said. He earned a shocked gaze from Blaine and a nod from the Vocal Adrenaline coach.

"Hello Kurt. I saw your performance at sectionals last week," Dustin continued, "Truly extraordinary. But what made you leave the New Directions? They did win Nationals last year." Blaine glared at the man who kept his attention on Kurt.

"Personal and environmental reasons," Kurt shrugged casually.

"Well, that's too bad." Blaine's glare intensified. "Although the Warblers _did _need a counter tenor. Good for them." Kurt blushed lightly—Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't too sure if it was a compliment or not.

"How about we meet up for dinner tonight, to discuss your future in the musical business."

Kurt could only nod. Blaine felt his jaw slip.

"Meet me at Le Temple at seven sharp. We'll go see Le Miserables afterwards, so dress nicely." Kurt stuttered a silent, "yes" as Dustin turned for the exit.

"It's a date," he finished, waving goodbye.

Both boys stood silent for a minute. Blaine turned slowly towards Kurt again—eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

"You can't be serious, Kurt!" Blaine said. He was on the borderline of begging—disappointment filled his eyes.

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he put the shirt back on the rack, continuing like nothing had happened.

"He is almost double your age!" Blaine screeched. People were starting to notice, but he didn't care. Kurt, on the other hand, did. He kept looking through the cloth racks, trying to distract himself and not draw any more unwanted attention.

"So?" he asked in a nonchalant manner.

Blaine reached for his best friends arm, grabbing it in a tight, desperate grip. "_So_? Kurt, this is serious!"

The taller teen snapped, turning to face the other teen who still kept his arm captive "I am _eighteen_, Blaine. I can perfectly take care of myself. Now let go of me!" Kurt tried prying the hand of his arm with his nimble fingers. Blaine only tightened the grip, staring seriously at Kurt. No emotion could be hidden between them—they had spent every hour they could together since they met. None of them were happy at the moment—rather, they were both irritated and on edge. Blaine tightened his hold of Kurt's now hurting arm and dragged the protesting teen out of the shop, leaving behind a horde of confused shoppers.

Blaine kept Kurt by his side as they walked at a face pace towards the malls' exit. Kurt was the weaker of the two and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get away. Thoughts of yelling were abruptly stopped—he would never let Blaine get in the fire just because of some action he himself took. Blaine would never do that to him; he wouldn't sink so deep to rat out his friend who had done nothing wrong. But maybe temper or jealousy management courses would be something. Kurt noted in his head to check that out later.

Blaine kept the straight course, out the exit of the mall and straight to his car—Kurt's arm still in his grip. As they neared the silver SUV Kurt was dragged to the passenger side. Blaine—the ever gentleman—opened the door and pushed Kurt lightly but firmly down on the comfortable seat. He slammed the door shut, walked briskly to the drivers' side, opened the door and slammed it in the same manner when his feet had barely gotten inside safely. As soon as the engine started the car was in motion. Kurt sat uncomfortably in the usually heavenly seat, but when Blaine was seething he couldn't keep himself from feeling uneasiness and a slight bit of fear.

"Blaine—" Kurt started but was abruptly stopped by a glare from said teen. He didn't let go of his breath until Blaine turned his glare to the road again. Shifting his gaze to the hands on the steering wheel he saw that Blaine's knuckles where white. Based by the look on Blaine's face he was using all his might not to yell at someone—most likely Kurt. _'But why?' _Kurt wondered, _'I didn't do anything wrong. It's just a harmless… date…' _Suddenly his hand couldn't lie still in his lap—nervousness moving them.

The car was filled with a tense silence the rest of the way to Kurt's home.

After around ten excruciating minutes Blaine finally parked the car in front of Kurt's house, merely dropping him off before continuing on the way to his own home.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kurt said as he left the car. Blaine only gave a small nod, giving the indication that he had heard him. The sound of the motor didn't start until Kurt had opened the door to his house. He turned in the doorway looking longingly after the silver car. When it was out of his sight he went inside to get ready for the dinner.

On the way to his room he said a quick 'hi' to Finn. He had about three and a half hours before he had to meet Mr. Goolsby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. The first date

New chapter! :D I'll probably once a week. Now for more action/creepy Dustin! So without further ado~

Disclaimer: if I owned Glee, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

Le Temple was one of the more expensive restaurants. It was an hour away from Lima, so after a shower and changing into a more formal attire, he got into his car to start on the drive. He left a note on the kitchen table explaining that he was out for the evening with a friend, and would be home before curfew—eleven o'clock. Telling Finn 'bye' as he left out the door again.

He arrived at the restaurant only a few minutes before seven. As he stepped out of the car, locking it, he went for the figure standing by the front door. Walking up to the man he saw that it was Dustin, as he had assumed. When the famous glee coach spotted him, he just smiled and reached out to Kurt. His hand was placed on the small of Kurt's back to lead him inside.

"You look amazing tonight," the older man whispered in the teen's ear. Kurt's heart started beating faster, pumping blood to his face, and shiver ran through his spine as the breath caressed the outside of his ear.

Before he could respond to the unexpected comment, Dustin had turned his head to the servant standing before them. "Table for two. Secluded." The woman shifted her gaze to Kurt in a split second, unsure, before leading the two all the way in the back of the restaurant. Kurt walked between her and Dustin.

The atmosphere was comforting, in a way. There weren't too many people, and the conversations were kept silent. A soft tune of piano playing was floating through the room, calming Kurt's nerves. That is, until he felt that someone was looking at him. After all the bullying he had went through he usually had this sixth-sense-thing. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he saw the Dustin had his eyes at him, or rather, on his ass. Feeling the creeps crawling in his spine, he tried to shake it off, turning his head back again. He kept his attention on the man behind him, in case he would try something.

"Here you go, sirs," the servant said, as she motioned to a neatly set table. A candle was giving a romantic feel to the corner. _'Maybe Blaine was right… Maybe I shouldn't have said yes,' _Kurt thought. _'Not that I'd ever tell him that,' _he added, lightly annoyed.

A hand was placed right above his ass, making him jump in surprise. Turning his head he ended up staring straight up at his… date of the night. _'I'll never get over that.'_

Dustin led him to one of the chairs, letting his hand slip away, brushing Kurt's butt. The teen nearly let out a squeal. How should you take it if someone brushes your _ass _on the first date? He would absolutely _not _make a scene out of it! Setting himself down on the chair he decided to let it go.

"What would you like to drink?" the female waitress asked politely. Dustin motioned with a hand to Kurt, signaling for him to start. Clearing his throat he answered gently "ice tea"; Dustin ordered some type of expensive wine. As the waitress gave a small bow and walked away, the older man started a conversation;

"No alcohol?" His tone was calm and curious; nothing negative, Kurt concluded.

"No. I had a bad experience with it some time ago. Haven't really felt the need to take up on drinking it for at least a little while." He kept his eyes on the silverware at the sides of the porcelain plate. Dustin kept his eyes on his, giving him slight chills.

"I can understand that," Dustin chuckled. One of his feet started to feel up Kurt's leg slowly, caressing it. Kurt froze up for a short time. Realizing that Dustin would notice it he forced himself to calm down, sending a shy smile to the man in front of him. It seemed to send the wrong signal; the foot hitched higher up his leg, getting bolder. Gulping once, Kurt did everything he could to calm down again.

The vibration close to his hips did nothing to help. Dustin must have noticed his small jump, removing the foot. Kurt realized it was his phone. He sighed at he pulled it out of his tight pocket. A new message showed on the screen;

_How's the date going? –B_

Kurt cursed Blaine in his head. He didn't think he'd actually dare to text him during his date when they had the argument earlier this noon.

"Who is it?" Looking up from his phone, Kurt met Dustin's questioning gaze—also saw that the ice tea was standing in front of him.

"It's Blaine." Kurt looked down at his phone again, frowning.

"The guy you were in the shop with today?"

"Yes, him."

"You should answer him then. He is a good friend of yours, isn't he?" Smiling apologetic towards the man Kurt started writing a reply rapidly.

_Seriously Blaine. Don't text while I'm on a date. It's going fine, no need to worry. I'll talk to you later. –K_

Tapping the send-button Kurt slipped the phone back in his pocket. The foot was back at caressing his leg again. Hitching higher every other minute.

"So what other things than music interests you?" Dustin asked. It led to a long nice conversation, containing Kurt's friends, his family, fashion, his future plans and his political standpoint. A little into the nice flowing talk, they ordered their food, getting it between his family and the fashion. It felt good being heard by others, not having to care about the problems in life. That is, until the dreaded question came;

"Why did you transfer to Dalton?"

Getting over the internal shock, Kurt let out a small, unsure laugh.

"Didn't you ask that when we met earlier today?" He stirred what was left of his onion soup.

"I did. I figured you didn't want to talk about the real reason when the other boy was listening."

Just before Kurt could lash out on the man in a mix of frustration and anger his phone caught his attention again with a new text.

_Oh, we'll talk later, all right. –B_

"What's he texting you, making you glare at your phone?" Dustin inquired. Kurt kept his eyes at the text, trying to interpret it. It seemed that Blaine was, for the lack of better word, pissed. But _why_?

Not caring about Dustin's raised eyebrow, he tapped the reply.

_You don't have anything to do with my dating life, Blaine. Get over it. –K_

As soon as Kurt had sent the text regret seeped over him. Blaine was just worried about him. At least, he thought so… now maybe he had ruined it. Ruined their friendship. Blaine was important to him, and Kurt didn't know how he would handle it if he ever lost him.

Dustin must have felt the change in mood. He took Kurt's hand when the phone was back in the tight pocket. None of his fingers moved in the comforting manners Blaine's did. There was just skin against skin. Nothing more.

'_Stop it!' _Kurt scolded himself, _'Stop thinking about him! He can wait.'_

Dustin's voice brought him back; "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kurt all but snapped.

"Well," Dustin started, a hint of disbelief in his tone, "How about we move Les Misérables to next week." Kurt kept his eyes on his hands in his lap, not wanting to see the expression in his date's face—which for the record was pretty much emotionless. The waitress came to the table with the bill, seeing that they were finished. Having paid, Dustin stood up from his chair, walked over to Kurt and helped him up. He placed his hand at the teen's waist, leading him out the double doors.

They exchanged numbers as they stood outside in the night breeze. Dustin never let go of Kurt's slim waist. The older man was the one to break the silence.

"I'll contact you with the information of the next date."

He rubbed Kurt's soft check with his rough thumb of his unoccupied hand, while saying, "To bad that friend of yours ruined the date. Other than that, I had a great time. I'll see you soon." He gave a last squeeze at Kurt's waist before walking away.

Kurt turned swiftly, stomping towards his car grumbling and cursing under his breath.

"Damn you, Blaine."


	3. Drive home and restless night

Kurt kept his hands clenched at the wheel—ignoring his iPhone, buzzing with texts. He reached for the radio, turning it on, full power, to mask the noise. Unfortunately, Miss Perry had impeccable timing.

—_ust one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a ch—_

He couldn't turn it off fast enough. Memories flooded his thoughts—Blaine's eyes staring into his with care he hadn't felt for a long time, as he sung straight at him; the warm hand that never once hesitated to grab his; all the long talks they would have, over phone or at the Lima Bean.

His eyes brimmed with tears, forcing him to drive onto the roadside. The memories kept coming. Blaine's smile; Blaine's laugh; Blaine's voice—

Salt tears ran unnoticed down along his cheeks. Nothing could stop them. He sat there, alone in the car seat, sobbing for God knows what reason.

Was it because Blaine ruined his date with Dustin Goolsby? Surely not. Dustin was romantic and all, but he wouldn't be start hulking over a preposterous date.

He felt confused. Blaine had always been there for him through all his decisions but this. Was that why? He felt like he had let his best friend down. Like Blaine was disappointed in him. But he had no reason to! Kurt could date whomever he liked! Shouldn't a best friend support him no matter? If Blaine dated anyone Kurt would…! Or…

Kurt didn't like the thought of Blaine dating anyone. He knew he had feelings for him when he first transferred to Dalton, but those had soon been replaced. Sure, he still cared about him—overly so. After all, Blaine was the one who saved him from the bullies at McKinley, being his brave knight. Getting to know each other better, Kurt soon realized that his knight also had some demons in his past. They worked together to get through the hard times, never letting each other down. Sure, they had fights and arguments regularly, but they always cleared it up as fast as possible, not being able to walk around mad at each other for long. They would sit down and talk about it, avoiding making the same mistakes over again. They would come back even stronger from the disagreements. But now…

Kurt took a deep, steadying breath, preparing himself for the last hour of driving before getting back home.

He checked the road to be clear for cars, driving back up on it to a straight course home. It seemed like he was the only human on earth where he drove in the dark. His eyes were still damp. His thoughts were still filled with Blaine. He couldn't even make himself feel sad about the date being ended so soon. But, why then, was he feeling so sad?

The silence felt deafening.

* * *

"I'm home," Kurt called into the house as he closed the front door behind him.

"We didn't expect you before eleven thirty, hun. Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Carole said as she stepped up to him, coming from the kitchen. She pulled her stepson into a hug before Kurt could answer. He just wrapped his arms around her tiredly. He just shook his head in the angle of her neck.

"Nothing happened. I'm just tired. Goodnight," he said, bringing his head up to kiss her cheek. She bid goodnight as he headed upstairs.

A voice came from the living room; "Night kiddo!"

"Night dad," he called back.

When Kurt got up to his room, he quickly got changed, did his nightly routine and got to bed. Exhaustion pulled him into a restless sleep.

* * *

Kurt usually slept a little longer on Sunday mornings. But something woke him.

He sat up in his bed slowly, rubbing his eyes, looking around. He sees that the curtains weren't covering the windows—the morning sunlight filled the room. Cursing himself, he stepped onto the cold floor and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

When he walked towards the kitchen, he caught a glance of someone familiar. Backtracking his steps he saw that it was Blaine sitting there on the sofa, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands.

Kurt stood there, frozen, as Blaine looked up at him. There were bags under his eyes; his hair was tussled; his eyes were filled with concern and exhaustion.

Blaine set the cup on the table and started walking over to him.

It took two tries before Blaine could say anything. He opened his mouth, nothing coming out, closing it, trying again.

"Kurt…"

It brought Kurt back from his frozen state.

"Let's talk in my room."

He turned and walked up stairs again, Blaine at his heels.

* * *

**A/N: short chapter is short, but no need to despair! I believe next chapter will make up for it ;) Drama coming up~**

**Thank you so much to those who take a bit of their time to review! I really appreciate it!**

**And the song used is _Teenage Dream_. Now I have to put _SOWK_ on replay again. Can't wait till the episode airs! xAx**

**Please review, if you have time~**


	4. Argument

**Hey readers! So sorry I never got to post this earlier… Pretty much happening right now (in the fic that is ;) ) I would just take a moment to thank all of you for putting this in alerts and favorites! I'm especially grateful to those who review! It makes the progress go by much faster… Anyways! Please leave a review! I know it is boring and "unneeded", but I always love reminders that someone reads this and actually enjoys it ;)**

**So, without further ado, I give you the chapter!**

* * *

Kurt closed the door silently as Blaine sat down at the edge of his bed. He patted beside him in sign for Kurt to sit with him.

"Come on. Sit down," Blaine said softly, clearly afraid to make Kurt angry.

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No. I don't need to. This will be finished soon either way." He waved between them and looked away, asking where his family was.

"Your dad went to work, Carole went shopping and Finn's at Puck's." Blaine was looking up through his eyelashes at Kurt.

"Then how did you get in," demanded Kurt, glaring at Blaine.

"Your dad let me in."

"Why would he do that?"

Blaine sat there shocked for a few moments before flying up at Kurt, leaving a mere meter between them.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he growled.

"Like he would ever let a boy who wants to see me _alone _in his house, without him present. Even _worse_ when I'm _asleep_!"

"Maybe he _trusts _me. He trusts that I would never take advantage of you."

The boys kept glaring at each other for a long moment. Kurt scoffed.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, looking away again.

Blaine turned and walked to the bed and sat down where he sat previously.

"Kurt. What you did yesterday was a mistake. I'm here to make sure that you'll never do it again."

"Do what again? _Date_?" "I'm sorry, Blaine, but you don't have any say in my dating life."

"You can't date that guy!"

"Why the hell can't I date Dustin?"

"Are you serious? You don't understand _why _you can't date him?"

"Kurt, he is double your age. He is more experienced. You haven't been in a real relationship with a guy yet, and—"

"How dare you!"

"Kurt—"

Seething, Kurt bit back, "I can perfectly take care of myself, Blaine."

"Yeah, right. You're dating a guy in his mid thirties. He only dates you to—"

"No! Stop it! He's not like that at all!" Tears brimmed in Kurt's glasz eyes.

"Dustin actually cares about me! He listens to me when I talk, and is interested in _me._ I feel safe with him, and I know that he'll never pressure me to do something I don't want to or aren't ready to do. He cares about me and wants a romantic relationship with me!"

Tears overflowed. Kurt ignored them and continued.

"I don't understand why you are so against him! He's never done anything to you! You're my best friend… you're supposed to be supportive. You're supposed to trust me… I'd never lie to you. Why can't you be my best friend again?" Kurt finished, yelling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, keeping his hands from touching him.

"I _am _your best friend. I never stopped being your best friend. I just don't want you to get hurt. Starting to date a man who is so much older than you isn't a good idea," he said softly, trying to catch Kurt's gaze. Kurt had closed his eyes, body shaking in sobs.

"But Kurt," Blaine continued, "Don't you think you should tell Burt? He'd like to know."

Kurt's eyes flew up.

"Absolutely **NO**!" He pointed an accusing finger at Blaine. "And you will _not_ tell him anything of this, _Anderson_."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. It seemed like he was giving up. He clenched his fists, determined not to lose.

"Are you meeting _him_ again?" Blaine inquired. Kurt just raised a brow while rubbing the tears away.

"Thanks to _you_…" Kurt glared pointedly at Blaine, "we had to do a rain check for Les Misérables. I'm meeting him on Friday."

Silence took over them as every feeling, every emotion sunk into them.

"Kurt, just please, tell me one last thing. Did he touch you?"

"Of course he touched me. Stop the interrogation, Blaine. He had harmless intentions. We both just want a steady relationship, and we're taking things slow."

Blaine heaved a sigh. "Inappropriately, Kurt. Did he touch you inappropriately?"

Kurt carefully read every emotion of his face like a book; concern, anger, care… jealousy. '_Wait… Jealousy? Why would Blaine be jealous? Who is he jealous of? Dustin? No way. Me? Because I'm dating someone? Dating an older guy? Why would Blaine be jealous of that?'_

Related thoughts flew around his head as he answered softly, keeping the reading gaze at his seemingly jealous best friend.

"No."

Blaine let out a relieved sigh and reached out to Kurt. Kurt, knowing exactly what he wanted, stepped right into his arms, wrapping his own around Blaine's waist.

They stood there in a comfortable silence. Blaine ended it, breathing in and talked in a slow, soothing tone.

"If he ever does anything to you, makes you uncomfortable, touches you inappropriately, pressures you, you tell me, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. I just want what's best for you."

Kurt just nodded into Blaine's neck, fearing that he would start sobbing if he spoke up.

They just stood there in each other's arms, not letting go anytime soon.


	5. Bad dreams

**Hey readers!**

**First of all I wanna thank you so much for your patience! I'm sorry it took so long… I've been having mock exams for weeks now, and today, Friday 13****th****, we found out we came up in math exam. FML. I used to love math, but now it kicks my ass.**

**Second of all, thank you so much all of you for reading and favoriting or reviewing or subscribing! Without you I don't think I'd continue to write on this! Special thanks to **_**rinswan **_**who made me realize how mean I was to keep this from you, and setting stuff into motion again ;) And as **_** sure is beautiful **_**said, I don't want to make it to fast. I really, **_**really **_**want it to feel natural, but still get some action on as soon as possible. I have so many fics brewing up, so I don't want to spend all my time with this… But for now, rest assured; this is the VIF – very important fic! I still got all that fanart on my conscience, though… ugh**

**This is sort of a filler chapter… kinda. I was supposed to be one, but I think after keeping on writing it ended up being more than that? Uh… yeah, I should say sorry, but I don't think this actually disappoints you. At least, I hope not ;T**

**Enjoy the read, and please give some feedback of what you think, eh?**

* * *

A soft knock on Kurt's bedroom door woke him from his deep thinking.

"Is it alright if I come in, honey?" Carole's caring voice came from the outside.

Kurt scrambled up from his laying position in the bed, tugging his fingers through the brown locks to look slightly more presentable.

"Yes, come in."

The handle shifted down, and the door swung open. Carole stepped into the room before she closed the door again.

"Is everything alright, Kurt?" Her concerned eyes were focused on her stepson.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Carole seemed to contemplate over something for a moment before answering, "Because you don't usually stay up in your room when you're home alone."

Kurt shifted slightly, not wanting to raise any suspicion, but after living with a mother in the house for a long while he soon found out that she took much easier notice of small things than his dad usually did. He heaved a heavy sigh. She would probably find out either way, sooner or later, so he started talking, wanting to get these feelings off his chest.

"Blaine came over today."

A smaller hand gripped Kurt's, squeezing in a comforting manner.

"He's… He's just worried about me I guess."

Carole's facial expression scrunched up to confusion.

"Why would he be worried about you?"

Kurt took a deep breath. Should he tell Carole everything or just small pieces? Should he lie to her? That would only make everything a lot harder. He couldn't lie to Carole. Only telling part truth, though…

"I'm… I'm dating this guy…" Kurt started.

"And this guy is not Blaine, I take it," Carole said. Kurt shook his head, almost sadly. "No. It's not him." Carole just gave him a look to continue.

"The thing is," Kurt took a deep shaky breath, "Blaine doesn't really, _approve _of this guy. He tells me that he's not right for me and that he is just… _using _me. But I just don't get _why_! He isn't gonna hurt me. I believe that I can judge that better than Blaine or any other person who suddenly finds it as their business! Why wouldn't Blaine believe me? We're best friends, and we've been that for a long time, so I'd like to believe that he actually trusts me – at least on this!"

"Kurt, honey," Carole put a gentle hand on his thigh, "He just wants you to be safe, just like everyone else. We all care a lot about you, and we don't want you to get hurt. I know we might seem annoying at times, and there are things we are going to do or have done that you won't like very much, but I know that when you look back on it you will thank us. Maybe not a year from now, maybe not two, but in a five years time. Maybe even as long as ten years. Either way, someday you will thank us. Actually, I guess we could judge wrong to and you'll just keep a grudge to us. Just know that we'll do anything, _anything_, in our power to protect you. Do you understand, Kurt?" Carole squeezed her hand in a comforting motion.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat to get a sound out of his mouth. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I… I understand." Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He blinked them back and looked up at his stepmother, gratitude filling his gaze.

"Th-thank you, Carole."

The woman stood up and patted his back softly, before leaving the room. As she was about to close the door she hesitated a moment. Looking back at her stepson, who held back his sobs for his dear life, she added gently, "You can come to me about anything, Kurt. You don't have to keep all this to yourself."

Kurt only heard the door click as it shut, indicating that Carole had left the room. A few moments later he threw himself onto the back of the bed, burying his face in the pillow, and finally let the emotions take over. He sobbed hard, knowing that nobody could hear him, the pillow made sure of that. He felt his body shake, his brain screaming at him for oxygen. He only sobbed harder, longing for a warm, familiar embrace. After long, tormenting minutes, his body finally gave in and he fell into a fitful sleep, only the gasps for air as signs to his recent breakdown.

* * *

It was totally dark. He felt his feet hitting the concrete ground as if he was walking, but it was all pitch black, so Kurt couldn't say for sure.

A sense of dread came over him. Adrenaline pumped into his veins. He felt that something was happening. Something felt off. He pumped his feet faster, running into the darkness, from the darkness. Nothing changed. Everything was black. So, so black.

Until he met a door. A big wooden door, with a copper handle. He reached out for it, clutching it, dragging it back with everything he had of power in his tired arms. His body felt numb. He didn't feel the cold copper to his skin. He didn't care. Something was beyond that door that he had to, _needed to_ get to.

Finally, _finally_, the gap in the door was big enough for Kurt to squeeze his body through. The sight made his blood run cold. His body stopped. His heart beat in his throat.

Oh God no, oh _God _no…

He was standing in a big auditorium. The draped curtains on the stage were rose red. Stairs reached down to the stage. The seats in the huge room were in a hue darker red. A big chandelier lit up a small area of the place. Nothing of this stopped him, no, it was the sight of the two men under the light of the chandelier.

_Blaine_.

Someone was draped over Kurt's best friend – a familiar figure. Kurt stepped closer, squinting his eyes to get a closer look. He took a few more steps down the aisle.

That was… no, it couldn't be… Dustin?

It was! It was Dustin! What was he doing with Blaine?

What was _Blaine_ doing with _him_?

Dustin was holding Blaine's head by his cheeks, tilting it up to him, leaning down. Blaine's hands rested on the wrists of the older man, keeping him there.

Dustin's lips parted slightly like he was planning to speak. But he said nothing, only leaning in more to Blaine who stood patiently, waiting for something. Kurt did the same, waited for something. Feelings boiled inside of him; dread, fear, betrayal, jealousy. But for the wrong reasons…

They shared breath now, Dustin and Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath at the same time as his best friend before it happened.

Dustin leaned in the rest of the distance and put his lips on Blaine's, kissing him. Blaine eagerly responded.

Kurt felt sick. He felt the screams of _terror _wanting to break free, but he couldn't utter a sound. His mouth was open, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_, came out!

Suddenly everything was gone. Black filled his sight again. His breathing was heavy, and his skin was clam with sweat. The sheets were sticking to him, making him feel claustrophobic.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sat up in his bed, looking at Carole who stood in the doorway.

"Kurt, sweetie, are you alright?"

He just nodded, clearing his throat before replying, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Carole looked at him, disbelieving, but gave it up.

"Get changed and go to sleep again, honey. It's late." Kurt just nodded again, and stepped out of bed to do as she said. His stepmother stood in the door a few more seconds before closing it and walking away.

As Kurt had changed, he went for bed again, burying his face in the pillow, not caring about the rumbled sheets.

_Dustin kissed Blaine._

_Blaine kissed _back_._

He started crying all over again.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Warning; this author's note might contain some graphic pictures that are unhealthy for some. If you don't thing you can handle it, just skip to the bottom paragraph.**_

* * *

**So, reading people. I'm so sorry for not uploading the chapter and giving you false alert; there are just some things that have happened lately that I need to get off my chest and mind.**

**First of all; I am visiting my dad and stepmom who lives over the big blue ocean. I haven't seen them in a very, very long time, so I'd like to spend as much time as possible with them. The problem is that they are lovey-dovey one second then suddenly they are arguing and fighting the other. I'm not used to this at all with my mother and stepfather… It stresses me and I feel like I always have to be in the middle. They are also far from as open as my mother. They have both grown up in a community where being gay is unacceptable or looked down on. I have to keep myself from starting arguments every single day. (Please don't comment anything bad about them though. They are still my parents and I love them.)**

**Second; as I am sure most of you know of it happened something in Norway. I'm not sure if you care more about that or the death of Amy Winehouse, but it has affected me very much personally. Norway is my homecountry (as maybe some of you might already know). I grew up there—I'm still growing up there. July 22****nd**** a bomb went off and there was a massacre at a youth camp at Utøya. Some of the teenagers involved there is classmates of mine, and we've gone at the same schools for 11 years. I might not be close to them, but knowing that they live in my community and that they had to go through all that…? They barely escaped with their lived. They were so, so close to the killer. It scares the hell out of me. You have no idea. I haven't been able to sleep well since the happenings because of nightmares based on stuff they have told to the newspapers and what they have written on facebook. One of the guys got a comment where someone said that they couldn't believe that one of their friends were gone. He wrote back; "yeah… I broke down when I saw him floating in the water." I couldn't handle it. I felt so sick all day, like I was gonna throw up. Worst of all my parents took me out the whole day and only fanfictions have been able to calm me down and distract my thoughts. Whenever anyone asked me "how are you?" I just felt like breaking down or replying; "A mother fucker just bombed the capital of my home country and massacred teenagers at a youth camp there, how the fuck do you think I feel?". All my family there is safe. They were all out of town when it happened. My uncle and his girlfriend left an hour for a hiking trip before the bomb blew. After I checked that everyone I knew was all right I logged of facebook and have stayed off since then because I can't handle it…**

**I'm sorry for laying all this onto you… I don't have anyone I feel like talking about this to, and I feel like this is the best place for it (FF and tumblr).**

**If you read it all through, thank you for listening. I hope you read the warning beforehand. I don't want anyone else to feel like I feel right now… If you didn't read this through, I guess you're not reading this either, soo…**

**I will get back to the chapter now. Sorry again for taking so long. If you have ANY ideas AT ALL, **_**please**_** comment! I need help! I don't know how to wrap this up, and I have so many other ideas I want to continue with… While you're waiting you should read **_**A**__**Political Romance **_**by YaDiva. It is so, so, so awesome, and it has kept me sane!**

**KG xx **


End file.
